almost allgirls school
by elizainlove
Summary: Blaine's mum is the headmistress of an all-girls boarding school, he attends the school and is the only boy there until one day a new boy arrives... KLAINE
1. Chapter 1

_Hi sorry it has been so long since I have last posted a fic, and as I am holiday I really will be doing a lot during the day, but I hope to be able to write at night and keep this story going (I have written three chapter already, but no more) I hope you enjoy as I have a good idea of how this one will play out! And I think it will be a good one :D enjoy!_

XXXXX

Blaine liked the fact his mum was the head mistress of an all-girls school, there were perks to the job e.g. the long holidays and the fact she knew so much about what teenagers both wanted and needed, but there was defiantly a down side to it too. The school was miles away from anywhere, and that included any other schools. The closest school to Blaine that he could have attended was an all-boys day school, but this would mean traveling for miles every day, so as an alternative to this, Blaine attended his mother's boarding school. He didn't mind being the only boy, he got along well with pretty much everyone that attended the school, and had a lot of friends. But every night when the bell rung thought out the school buildings to warn people that their 9:30pm curfew was approaching, all the girls scurried of to their respective shared common rooms, while Blaine wandered back to his own isolated room that was set away from everyone else's. He wished that after 9:30 he could have some company, rather than being left alone for the night, but this was not possible as girls and boys were not allowed to sleep in one another's rooms. The only way he could ever have company would be to have another guy at the school, and that was never going to happen but as a 16 year old boy, he craved male company and he couldn't stop his subconscious mind wondering what it would be like to have a guy mate to hang out with. His father had left years ago, and he loved his mum and all his friends, but he thought it would be nice to have another guy around.

One Thursday night Blaine was wondering along the corridor that lead to his room when his mother's head popped out of her office.

"Blaine darling can I talk to you for a minuet?" His mum asked, and without waiting for a reply she disappeared back into her office without a second glance.

"I take it I am meant to follow you then am I mum?" Blaine smirked under his breath before starting to follow her into the large room.

"I heard that!" came an amused voice from the other side of the walls.

Blaine grinned and walked into the room before settling himself on the edge of her desk "Yes mum?"

His mother was sitting In a large chase arm chair that was put at an angle on the visitors side of her big oak desk, and she shuffled forward to Blaine before saying with a smile "I think you will like this" she reached over and picked up a file before handing it to Blaine "This is our possible new student"

Blaine's eyebrows furrowed in a confused expression as he took the file. His mother never asked him about new students; it had nothing to do with him after all, but he flipped it open anyway and got even more confused when he saw a photo of a good looking boy around his age with beautiful eyes (was that normal he found a dudes eyes beautiful?) and chestnut brown hair staring up at him from the picture "I don't understand…this person is a guy…"

"Well done Sherlock" His mother snorted before pointing to the writing below the picture, evidently intending Blaine to read the information that was printed in black ink.

Blaine looked at the words then began to read out loud the large room "_Kurt Hummel: Aged 17_

_Kurt Hummel is an intelligent student who" _

"No not that bit" His mum said before talking the file and reading out loud "Blar, blar, blar, oh here we are, _Kurt is having trouble at school on account of his sexuality, he has now attended 4 different school but has faced nothing but harassment and bullying at all schools, your school is out last hope. Please would you consider taking Kurt into your school_ blar, blar. Blar" Blaine's mum looked up to see her son's reaction and wasn't surprised to find a grin slowly spreading over his face "I know it isn't orthodox, but someone told the family that you attended here without discrimination for being a boy"

"So I might be getting male company?" Blaine asked in shock, ignoring his mother's slightly odd sentence about discrimination

"yep" she grinned at her son

"Oh mum!" An excitable Blaine leaned over and hugged her "this is brilliant"

His mother's voice took a more serious tone again "So you don't care that he is gay? Because after all bullying is the whole reason he is moving"

"Why would I? It makes no difference! He is still a guy!" Blaine got up and paced the room "So does this mean I will have company after 9:30pm?"

The older woman laughed before shaking her head at her son in an amused way, he really did see the positive in everything "Yes you will, it's a win win situation"

"Yes! He gets to have a good school and good friends, and I get a new mate! Who is actually a guy!" Blaine stopped pacing the room and turned to face his mum again "I can't thank you enough"

"Naww its okay, he needs it, and if I am honest so do you"

"Can I go tell Emily and Caitlin?" he asked with a hopeful look plastered on his features

"No! I don't care that you are my son; you still have to go by the school rules! And speaking of rules" She tapped her watch that now showed 9:50pm "Scoot! Go on get to your room child!"

Blaine made and face but kissed her on the cheek and said goodnight before he wandered back of to his room.

That night Blaine went to sleep with a smile on his lips.

XXXXX

_Well my lovely's, sorry it was short but I thought it was an okay start? Review and tell me? 3 3 3 _


	2. Chapter 2

_All-Girls School- chapter two = Hello there if you are reading this it is probably because you have already finished reading my first chapter (if not, you may want to as this won't make much sense otherwise) I hope you enjoy this chapter, and make sure to tell me if you want me to continue :D_

_Disclaimer= I only own what you don't recognise (those bits have come from my brain box)_

_XXXXXXX _

One week. That was how long it was until Kurt Hummel would be arriving. And he would be sharing a room with Blaine. Blaine would no longer be alone after curfew, and Kurt would no longer be unhappy. He just hoped they would get along okay.

"What if we don't get on?" Blaine moaned for the millionth time that evening

"Blaine, don't be stupid!" Grumbled his best friend Emily from her cross-legged position on their old sofa

"Yeah B everyone loves you, and if he is gay, he is bound to like you even more" Caitlin winked "Awww shit! " She cursed as Mario's car fell of the side of a mountain "Now look what you've made me do! I am going to lose against Emily, and that's just embarrassing"

Emily shoved her as Blaine laughed "Good point though, you are hot" Emily added while Caitlin got back onto the sofa "He will deffo have a crush on you….like half the girls in the school already do"

"But that's mainly down to the fact you are the only guy…minus Mr Baldwin, but he is about 80 so he doesn't count…but you will have competition the moment this Kurt dude arrives" Caitlin said, plopping herself back down in-between her two best friends

"errmmmm thanks? But I'm not worried about him having a crush on me. What if we don't get along? I mean I was all buzzed about finally having male company, but now I am having second thoughts" He paused their Super Mario Bro's game and looked at them "reassure me please"

The girls sighed and glanced at one another "You are going to love each other and get along famously" sighed and exasperated Emily, she didn't know how many times they had been through this now

"Exactly what I was going to say" chirruped Caitlin "and did you just say you're not worried about him having a crush on you? Oh MY FUCKING GOD! That means you want him to have a crush on you!" She fake gasped and slapped the back on her hand to her forehead in pretend horror before she accidentally on purpose fainted on top of Emily

Emily joined in and yelled "OMFG YOU _ARE_ GAY BLAINE" then she shoved Caitlin off her for the second time that night, and she fell to the floor laughing.

Blaine went bright red and yelled above the girls giggles "Very funny guys, but I am NOT gay. And I am NOT your gay best friend"

The girls collapsed into a fresh fit of giggles as Emily snorted "It's just the image of you being gay…..hahaah….your such a guy! It would so never happen!"

"Yeah, you dress like any other guy does, and you are a right slob!" Caitlin giggle from the floor.

Blaine rolled his eyes and laughed at his friends just as the bell rung to tell the students they had 10 minutes to get to their respective dorms before curfew. Blaine got up to leave but found himself being tackled to the ground and tickled by his two best friends.

Blaine laughed and squirmed around as the other two sat on him and tickled him even more while they yelled and laughed at him.

"Cheer up boy!" Shrieked Caitlin while tickling his sides

"Yeah B! It will all be fiiiinnnnneeeeeeeeeeeeeee" Laughed Emily who was attacking his neck

But after a few more seconds Blaine managed to shove them off him and pin them to the sofa "Quit it!" he laughed "You know what happens when you do that to me" He gave them a sly grin before putting laughing Emily in a fireman's lift over one shoulder, and grabbing Caitlin by the waist and hoisting her into the air before spinning around the room and out into the corridor.

"" yelled Caitlin while laughing wildly

"Blaiiiiiiii" But Emily was cut off by Blaine tripping up over something. He flailed wildly before dropping the girls and grabbing onto the nearest body he could reach before they all tumbled to the floor.

XXXXXXX

That's my second chapter finished I hope you enjoyed it! Review and I will love you forever more! xxxx


	3. Chapter 3

_All-Girls School chapter three: Okay so this one I'm not so sure about…I like it…but I don't know….it isn't quite what I wanted. But I hope you like it anyway :D have fun readers! AND THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR THE REVIEWS! I LOVE THEM! (and don't worry, I won't make Kurt too soppy) _

_XXXXX_

Blaine lay on his back with his eyes closed and continued to laugh, bouncing the person who had landed on top of him, the girls either side of him started to laugh, but stopped quickly

"Oh…err hi there, sorry I'm kinnda trapping you" Caitlin smiled

"It doesn't matter" Blaine answered still with his eyes shut

"Ermm Blaine? She wasn't talking to you….." Said Emily slowly, who was clearly smiling too

"Well who are you talking to then? Coz my head hurts so I'm not moving…and what did I trip over?" He scrunched up his eyes and tightened his arms around the waist of the body on top of him expecting one of the girls to squeal, but he was surprised when he only got a small intake of breath from the person above him

"Ermmm that would be my bags you tripped over…and me who landed on top of you…" said a breathy and slightly high pitched voice that had a beautiful sound to it.

Blaine's eyes snapped open and instantly met with a dazzling pair of bright blue green ones. Within a heart beat his breathing had become slow and deep and he felt himself sink deeper into those amazing eyes.

Blaine suddenly realised how dry his mouth was, and he swallowed before managing to whisper "Hi…" Blaine bit his bottom lip before taking another deep breath and saying "You probably want me to let you go don't you?"

"Ermmm…what?..." Whispered the voice

Blaine gave a breathy laugh and his eyes flickered to the persons lips and he couldn't help but notice how the perfect lips were slightly parted and they too were breathing slowly "I….I'm holding onto you aren't I?"

"Oh…yeah…." The person giggled

Blaine felt a pull against his arms and was forced to let his hands slide around the person's hips as he let them get up off him.

"Do you want help up?" Said the most beautiful boy Blaine had ever seen "Or you could just sit their staring…..do I have something on my face?" The boy's perfect face wrinkled slightly as he raised a perfect hand to his cheek

Blaine went bright red and got to his feet "No err sorry, you face Is perfect-I mean fine- I mean of course it's more than fine but you know what I mean it's…I'm just going to shut up now…" Blaine trailed off now even more embarrassed than before as the boy giggled delightedly, a faint pink glow gracing his porcelain features as he did so.

"Thank you….and sorry about all that…you kinnda tripped over my bags…" He waved a hand towards 4 large leopard print bags, one of which was on its side.

"Oh I am sorry about that…we were just being stupid…" As the thought struck him he said quickly "How silly of me, I haven't introduced my friends- this is Caitl" and he turned to find the corridor empty "Where did they go?"

"They went back into the room you guys came out of about 4 minutes ago….but since we are doing the whole introduction thing, I'm Kurt…Kurt Hummel? The new student?" and he stuck out his hand

Blaine took it, and as he did he said "Now I remember…"

"Sorry?" Said a confused Kurt

"I thought I had seen you before, but now I remember, I have seen your photo in my mums file" he grinned at Kurt

"Oh so your Blaine Anderson? I believe we are sharing a room…." But suddenly Kurt's expression changed "You…did you read my file?"

"Bits of it" Blaine admitted

"And you don't mind?..." Kurt sounded so vulnerable that all Blaine wanted to do was hug him, but given their already rather awkward encounter he decided that wouldn't be the best option.

"Course I don't mind" Blaine grinned, and he looked down only to relies they were still holding hands, and he quickly withdrew his hand and it flew to the back of his neck where is massaged it awkwardly. He mumbled an apology to Kurt and wondered what the hell was wrong with him, after all, Kurt was just a guy…and he _had _met guys before, true Kurt was gay, but why should that mean he was any different? Well there was the fact her was gorgeous to…but Blaine really didn't think about that…..much….

Kurt's face split into a wide grin "That is so good to hear…I have to admit I was a little worried, but you seem really nice"

"I was worried to" Blaine gave a small smile as their eyes locked on to one another's for no longer than a heartbeat before Blaine's hand was back to rubbing the back of his neck in an embarrassed way "probably for completely different reasons though" He gave a small embarrassed laugh "I was worried you wouldn't like me and that we wouldn't get on, but judging by the start we have just had we will get along amazingly…I mean how many people meet through falling on top of someone else….then staying there coz the other person won't let them go…then…then….." Blaine collapsed into silence…he had done it again…just carried on talking even when his brain was screaming at him to stop. He and Kurt both blushed and looked at their feet. Kurt's eyes were met with his fabulous knee high boot clad feet, while Blaine's eyes fell upon his shiny school brogues. At the same time both boys looked up again and opened their mouths as if to speak, but stopped the moment they glimpsed the other about to do the same. Then for a moment the two boys just looked at each other, but Blaine broke the silence by coming to a sudden realisation "Oh shit, the curfew bell went about 15 minutes ago….don't want to get a detention on your first day now do you? Come to think of it…aren't you a week early?" he gave Kurt a quizzical look as he picked up two of his bags and began to walk in the direction of their room.

Kurt picked up his other two large bags and said "Yes, but only because heavy snow is forecasted for tomorrow, and it's not meant to melt for a while, so everyone thought it best if I just came earlier" He grinned at Blaine before adding slowly "You don't mind do you? I am invading your space after all"

Blaine stopped and put down the bags he was carrying then turned to face Kurt who mirrored his actions "Do you have any idea how much I have been looking forward to you arriving? I love this school, and I love all my friends, but I couldn't wait to get male company!" Blaine took a step towards Kurt and continued "you being early just means your half of the room isn't quite cleared yet, but we can do that all tomorrow….." he paused for a second weighing his chances, then said "welcoming hug?" Blaine offered holding out his arms to a bemused looking Kurt.

"You're kidding right?" said Kurt with one eyebrow raised. But when Blaine just grinned and shook his head Kurt laughed and stepped into the hug.

For a few seconds they both savoured the contact as both felt tingles run down their spines at the touch of the other teenager.

_XXXXXXX_

_There we have it, chapter three from now on the updates won't be so frequent as I am still yet to write the rest, but I have a good idea of how this will all turn out! So fear not! Thank you again for all your amazing reviews xxxxx _


	4. Chapter 4

_Chapter four: Hi! Okay this one was totally improvised so fingers crossed you like it :D enjoy!_

_Declaimer= I don't own Kurt and Blaine…or anyone else you recognise from other places _

_XXXXXXXXX_

"Are you seriously going to unpack now?" Questioned Blaine from his upside-down position on his bed

"I don't want to leave the clothes folded up in the suitcases for too long, or else they will have nightmare crease!" Kurt said as he unzipped his bags and began to take various items of clothes out and inspect them before hanging them up in his walk in wardrobe.

"Mmmmmm…" Blaine said as Kurt bent down to put a sweater away in his new wardrobe "God you have nice arse.." he mumbled

"Sorry?" Kurt straightened up and turned to look at Blaine "I didn't hear that"

Blaine blushed furiously and hoisted himself into a sitting position on his bed before hurriedly saying "Nothing…nothing….I was just….erm….talking to myself" he knew Kurt would think he was strange, but Blaine honestly didn't know why he had said it in the first place. Kurt did have a nice arse, but then again so did Emily; it didn't mean he had to say it to her.

Kurt smirked at him and shook his head "Something tells me you are a mad one"

Blaine just made a non-committal noise, but Kurt continued on and said "I like mad people, they are a lot more fun than the sane ones"

"We are all mad here!" exclaimed Blaine

"Curiouser and curiouser" Laughed Kurt

"Oh Alice in wonderland, how you make the best of us seem very strange" Both Blaine and Kurt laughed before the room fell into a comfortable silence.

"So" Blaine said as he got up and wondered over to where Kurt was still unpacking the first bag "Do you want some help?" and he reached for the second back and made as if to unzip it

"Yeah I would love help! I would have even more stuff but there was a four bag limit" He glanced sadly down at the second bag that Blaine had now unzipped.

"More clothes!" how much do you have?"

"Well three of the bags are clothes, then the biggest over there has my cosmetics and things, as well as all my school stuff" He grinned at Blaine's stunned expression "Don't look like that! I love fashion! Every moment in life is an opportunity for fashion"

Blaine laughed "Awwwww Kurt. You have more clothes than all the girls in our year put together! But I am sure they will all love you fashion sense. After all they are always telling me I should make more of an effort…."

"Do you not have a girlfriend to impress or something? Fashion is important! Even for straight guys" Smiled Kurt as he and Blaine continued to put things away

"Nahhh, all the girls here are like my sisters. But there are a few who like me more than just a brother….and by the looks of you there are guaranteed to be some who develop a crush on you as well"

Kurt raised an eyebrow at Blaine "Whatever. I'm no looker. I may have amazing fashion sense, but apart from that" he shrugged and continued on "…and also there is the slight problem of me being very, very gay"

Blaine stared at Kurt for a moment. Did he really just say he wasn't amazingly sexy? Because for as far as he could see, Kurt defiantly was "aww your full of bullshit. You are really good looking, and the gay thing won't faze them, we are now the only two guys in this school. Minus a super old history teacher, but he doesn't count"

Kurt blushed slightly before saying "Well this could be interesting…."

"What being chased by a stampede of girls who all want to kiss you? Nahh you get used to it" Winked Blaine "your first week or so will be the worst, then after that everything will die down"

"That's good to hear, I don't think I could deal with being chased to each class" Grinned Kurt

"Well you have the same timetable as me I think, so I can always show you the secret passages to the next classrooms"

"oooooo" Cried Kurt "Is this place like Hogwarts?"

"I wish." Laughed Blaine "Nahh there are just a few moving staircases and vanishing gargoyles here and there"

Both boys laughed again before realising the time "What is it with us and loosing track of time? It's nearly midnight!" Kurt groaned

"Well we both have the day off tomorrow so I can show you round. We can always sleep in" explained Blaine

"Oh I don't sleep in…"

"You're kidding? What kind of a teenager are you?" Joked Blaine

"An active one maybe?" supplied Kurt "I need to do my skin care routine, so I might as well just say goodnight now"

"Skin care? Sheesh…I will have to get used to having a roommate"

"Yes, yes you will! Night!" Called Kurt from the bathroom

XXXXXX

Suddenly Blaine was woken by a loud scream and thrashing noises coming from Kurt's bed. He leaped up and fumbled with the side lamp, but he couldn't find the switch "Come on! Come on! You stupid piece-AWWW SHIT! FUCKKK THAT HURT!" Blaine cursed as he knocked the glass lamp over and it smashed over his foot. He stumbled blindly backwards but there seemed not to be any glass in it, so he ran for the main light and flicked it on while Kurt's yells still filled the room. Once the light was on he saw Kurt writhing and twisting in his bed, struggling to be freed from the cocoon of bedding, screaming while he fought. Blaine pelted over to Kurt's side and shook him "Kurt! Kurt! WAKE UP! KURT! YOUR'RE HAVING A NIGHTMARE! KURT PLEASE JUST WAKE UP"

With a shuddering gasp Kurt's sweat soaked torso sat bolt upright and he started to pant, taking in great lungful's of air. He appeared not to notice Blaine until he started to pull the twisted covers away from his quivering body. But when he did see him his whole face collapsed and he started to sob.

Blaine lent in and lugged him, whispering into his ear "Hey, hey calm down, it was just a nightmare. You are okay, I'm here…alright?"

Kurt nodded and pulled away from Blaine whispering "I'm sorry…."

Blaine continued to talk in a calming tone "for what? You can't control what you dream about"

Kurt gave him a fait smile and hugged him tightly "Thank you….."

Blaine hugged him back but couldn't stop himself from wondering what had caused such a terrifying dream. He himself had never had problems sleeping, and he only had one bad dream that had repeated itself throughout his life. Blaine wasn't fazed by it now, but he remembered the cold sweats and the thumping heart all too well.

"I better make my bed again I suppose" Kurt said once he had regained his composer and saw his ruined bed.

Blaine looked at the bed; the under sheet was completely un-tucked and the duvet was coming out its case "Don't." Blaine said simply

"What?"

"Just come sleep in my bed" And before Kurt could protest he was gently pulling his out of his bed and across the room towards his own "Mind the glass"

"Why is there" Kurt started but Blaine cut across him

"I will tell you tomorrow, go on, and get into my bed boy!"

Kurt managed a small laugh before he collapsed into Blaine's warm bed, and Blaine himself went to turn off the light but soon followed suit. Kurt rolled over so he was facing the wall and Blaine faced his back "Do you mind if I snuggle?" Blaine said tentatively.

Kurt snorted and said "Snuggle away Blainers"

Blaine grinned and shuffled in so he was able to wrap his arms around Kurt's waist. He just felt like he wanted to protect him. Well that was what Blaine told himself, even though the small voice in the back of his head told him he just wanted contact with the beautiful boy.

"Goodnight Blaine" Kurt whispered sleepily

"Night Kurt, sleep tight"

_XXXXXXX_

_Okay…not much plot there…..don't really think there was much point to that chapter…but oh well everyone loves a bit of fluff! (Well I do anyway) I hope you enjoyed it review and tell me xxxx_


	5. Chapter 5

_I am so sorry. I was on holiday and I have an art AND a textiles deadline coming up in the next few weeks, plus loads of exams at the beginning of next month so I am swamped! I am soooooooo sorry this has taken so long! It is a lot shorter than I intended and I think it is just a chapter to tide you over before the actual plot starts to properly kick in Please don't hate me…but I doubt I will update again for a while it shouldn't be a drastic amount of time, but will be more than a week or so I recon. SORRY!_

_Disclaimer= I don't own the glee shizz _

_Enjoy! _

_XXXXX_

The next day when Kurt's phone alarm went off at 6.00am, he stuck his arm out to try and find his phone to turn it off, after all Blaine had said that they could sleep in. wait. Blaine. Kurt now remembered what had happened the previous night and his eyes shot open only to find his vision was blocked by what seemed to be a soft pink thing that had a skin like texture. He pulled his head back slightly and saw what it was. Kurt's head and been snuggled into Blain's bare chest and Blaine himself had wrapped his arms around Kurt's middle and pulled him close. As a result of them sleeping like that Kurt was now flushed right up against a sleeping, and by the looks of it shirtless, Blaine. He was unable to reach his phone without waking him up and rolling over the top of him. And that would just be awkward. And a little hot…..after all Blaine was good looking…and had a rather nice body…but he was clearly not bothered about Kurt's sexuality so maybe it wouldn't be awkward? But then again rolling over the top of a girl, or even another gay guy would be a bit strange especially after only knowing them for two days.

"Okay…." Kurt whispered to himself "Your alarm won't stop until you turn is off…so all you have to do is work out how to get up without waking Blaine up" Kurt began to wriggle gently and attempt to remove Blaine's arms from around him, but the more he moved to tighter his grip became.

After a few more minutes of struggling he let out a small noise of irritation and glared at the sleeping Blaine. But when he did this Blaine's twitching mouth formed into a smirk and he opened his eyes and giggled "Sorry, but that whole thing was quite funny…"

"You're so mean! Tell me you weren't awake the entire time" Kurt pouted, and when Blaine only laughed more he tried to push him away playfully but when he hand connected with Blaine's torso it was to find his chest rock solid "Fuck Blaine! Work out much?" Kurt snorted, then stared to struggle once more to be free.

Blaine grinned "Well after the girls all went back to their dorms I never had much to do…so I just lifted weights and stuff" he said shrugging "You're not too bad yourself Mr" He joked poking Kurt in the chest with one finger but making sure the other arm still held him lightly "I can feel the toned stomach even now"

Kurt blushed and looked down at their bodies that were tightly pressed together as Blaine did the same. Then at the same time both boys felt all the blood starting to rush to the genitals and they pulled away from one another bright red and hoping the other didn't see or hadn't felt anything. Blaine smiled sheepishly and reached over and turned Kurt's phone alarm off before saying "I'm going to go take a shower….or do you wanna go first?"

"No, no you can go! It's all good I'm sure I can wait" Kurt smiled glad that Blaine was going to leave so he would have time to sort out his little problem.

"Right…" Blaine said slowly, now realising that having a shower meant getting to the bathroom, and getting to the bathroom meant getting up, and that mean risking Kurt seeing his erection. He knew he would just have to brave it now as Kurt would find it strange if he just didn't go anywhere and he would also be putting himself at risk of it growing even bigger if he stayed in bed with him.

"Aren't you going…? Blaine?" Kurt waved his hand in front of the boy's face to get his attention from his thinking state.

"Errr… yeah…" He laughed "I was thinking about…stuff" He quickly added

"I know" Kurt grinned "I could practically see the cogs turning in your mind"

"Yeah sorry I tend to do that quite a bit…anyway I was going to shower" And with that he leaped up from the bed (making sure to keep his back to Kurt) and speed walked to the bathroom. He would just have to ask Kurt later to hand him his towel through the door.

XXXX

Kurt was now facing his second dilemma of the day and as it was only 6:30 this didn't seem like it was going to be an easy day. How was he supped to get rid of his erection? He had none of those types of magazines with him, and he wasn't going to do that while thinking about Blaine, as that was just pure wrong.

After a while when he was sure Blaine was in the shower he decided to think about his only boyfriend he had ever had. Chad. Chad had been the one he had lost his virginity to, and the one who had basically confirmed to him that he was gay, but it had ended badly when Chad had been beaten up in hid last year of school and as a result had lost all memory of his past. And that had included all memory of Kurt. What had made it 100 times worse was that Chad hadn't told his parents that he was gay, nor that Kurt had been his boyfriend, so when Kurt had told them, his parents had forbidden the doctors to attempt to rediscover those particular memory's. So Kurt had been left alone and without his boyfriend. Though if he was honest with himself, they hadn't been in love, it was just that they were the only two gay guys in their school, so they naturally gravitated towards one another. Kurt never thought about Chad anymore, he found it painful, but when he did think about him he found him mind would always wonder to their heated times in his bedroom. Kurt sighed ad walked over to his bed, and he began to think about how Chad had grinded up against him, then how he had made Kurt scream for more when he had ridden him from behind.

A small sigh escaped his lips and his breathing began to return to normal, even if Chad would never remember those times again, Kurt would most defiantly never forget them.

"Kurrrrtttt?" Wined a voice from the bathroom "I forget my towel, could you get it for me?"

Kurt jumped and quickly pulled his boxers back up. He had completely forgotten that Blaine was just in the next room, he hope he hadn't been making much noise, but after a year of practicing making no noise with Chad he highly doubted he had "Err sure" Kurt looked around the room "Where is it?"

"Hanging over the end of my bed" Blaine called- Why was Kurt so flustered? He wondered as he peaked through the gay between the door frame and door. Oh God…please say he didn't hear him masturbating! He would just die of embarrassment!

Kurt whirred around gracefully and spotted the towel "Ah-ha" He pronounced triumphantly "I hope this isn't going to be a regular occurrence" Kurt joked "I must admit I don't appreciate having to pick up wet towels" He winked as he handed a sopping wet towel to a sopping wet half of Blaine that was poking out the bathroom door. And it literally was half a Blaine. Kurt could see half of his face, then half a torso, then half a hip and leg…and it was all covered in little beads of water.

Blaine laughed as Kurt tried not to stare, but Blaine decided not to answer the question and just closed to door and leant against the wood. _Oh my God. Kurt just winked at me. Fucckkkkkk. What is it about that boy? _Blaine thought frantically before wrapping the towel around his waist.

Meanwhile Kurt had lent against the wood of the door on the other side. _Okay, okay. Just calm down. So you saw an incredibly sexy man who just happened to be naked and dripping in water…what's the big deal?_ Kurt pushed it from his mind and collected his stuff for a shower just as Blaine came out the bathroom.

He bowed and gestured to the room as a laughing Kurt walked past him "Your shower a-waits Sir"

"Why thank you kind Sir" Kurt laughed "Oh and btw your hair is _amazing_! Don't you dare jell it today"

"Ahh Sir" Blaine began in a sorrowful voice "That is something I cannot do, you see the curls rule over the head and if not tamed, they become very hassle-some" Blaine straightened up from his bow and giggled "Yeah no way am I not jelling these beasts"

Kurt laughed once again before shutting the door on Blaine muttering "Hassle-some? Really?"

XXXXX

Now I know there were probably quite a few mistakes in that as I didn't double check it before posting it due to time shortage…but I hope they were bearable xxx 


	6. Chapter 6

I am sorry. That is all I am going to say. Forgive me.

XXXX

Once Kurt was ready to leave their dorm room "Come on Kurt how long does it take? We are only going to be on campus"

"I have to make a good first impression!" , Kurt and Blaine began the tour around the large converted castle.

"So down there is the maths corridor, and those are the teachers you have to watch out for, they will give you a full lunchtime or free-time detention for the smallest things" Whispered Blaine as he stood at the end of a long stone corridor.

"Okay…but why are you whispering?" whispered a confused Kurt "I am sure they can't be that bad"

"Oh save you judgments till you meet Mrs live, she is the reason we are whispering, if she hears so much as a footstep out of class during class time, she fly's out her room and gives you a detention" Blaine said pulling a face "She also smells really bad"

Kurt giggled and whispered "Mrs Live, that name doesn't sound too bad…"

"Its Evil spelt backwards. Enough said" Blaine grimaced.

As if on cue an old woman with batty black and grey streaky hair stuck her head out a door half way down the corridor and yelled "Blaine! I thought I heard your voice! Why are you not in class? Detention!"

"Sorry Mrs Live" Blaine said with a charming grin a voice to match it "I am showing the new student around the school"

"New student?" She peered down her nose through her enormous glasses "Funny looking girl if you ask me, come closer"

Kurt gave a worried sideways glance at Blaine before he nodded and placed his hand in the small of his back guiding him towards the old teacher.

Blaine hadn't been wrong about the smell, as they reached Mrs Lives classroom she withdrew into it becoming them in with one long thin finger and all Kurt could do was follow and hope his eyes wouldn't start watering.

Blaine gave Kurt a little push across the threshold as he loitered not wanting to have to be stared at by a whole class of people in one go just yet.

"You're not a girl" Said a surprised voice from the front row of the classroom, and with that one sentence Kurt could feel at least 30 pairs of eyes turn towards him and the whispers began.

"No, he certainly is not" Said a flirty voice from Kurt's left as he glanced down he saw a pretty girl with long dark hair, dark eyes and pale skin "I'm Sammy" Winked the girl.

Kurt was just about the open his mouth and say something (though if he was honest he had no idea how to answer that) when Blaine, who now had his arm loosely around his waist squeezed his hip and said "Everyone, this is Kurt Hummel and he is the new addition to our year group"

"Oh" Said Mrs Live, still peering through her oversized glasses at the two boys "So he is, he will be in Miss Haqu's maths class with you Blaine" She stated now looking down at some sheets on her desk.

It took the boys another 10 minutes to escape the stale smelling classroom "Sorry about that" Blaine said once they were safely out the maths corridor "I can't imagine that was much fun for you"

"mmm…It was an experience shall we say?" He grinned at Blaine as he began to lead him down another slightly darker corridor "Though I have to admit, getting hit on is going to take some getting used to"

Blaine grinned and laughed "Oh don't worry about that, I am sure you will come up with some great comebacks, but do watch out for Sammy because she is one of the worst"

"speaking from experience are we?" Winked Kurt

There it was again, that wink that made Blaine's whole body tingle, how did he do that? Wait what was he saying? How did HE do that to HIM? This didn't mean…Blain wasn't….he didn't…didn't have a crush on Kurt did he? No. He would have realised if he was gay by now, I mean by the age of 17 surly he would know if he liked guys…wouldn't he?

"Ermmm…Blaine? Did I say something wrong?"

Blaine jumped "What?" He had totally forgotten Kurt was there "Shit no, sorry Kurt, I must have just zoned out..just…just pinch me next time yeah?" He smiled at an unconvinced looking Kurt.

The rest of the morning went without any more hiccups however, and both boys chatted to one another about everything and anything as Blaine gave the tour around the school.

When lunch time came around though it was a whole different story.

"Kurt this is Caitlin, Emily, Sarah, St-Young, Clara, Lucy and Becks" As Blaine said each name he pointed to them and they all gave him a gave back "Everyone, this is Kurt"

Kurt smiled shyly and gave a small gave "Hi there"

Caitlin was the first to talk "Hey" She grinned "Sorry about our awkward and very brief meeting yesterday, but we thought we ought to leave you boys to it" She giggled and stared pointedly at Blaine to Kurt.

"Yeah you two just looked so cosy, plus we had only just been in detention the previous day for missing curfew and didn't want it again" She smiled slightly more warmly.

Blaine shot his two best friends a glare as he sat down and patted the spare bit of bench next to him to indicate he sat there "Shut it guys, it way my fault anyway"

"We never said you didn't look happy about it!" Giggled Caitlin

"I'm sorry but who was I carrying?" Laughed Blaine

"Fine we will take some responsibility for future events"

"What?" Said both boys in unison

"Aww they don't know? Oh that's cute!" Sighed Sarah giving the two boys a soppy look "When you came into my maths class everyone saw it"

"Saw what?" Kurt asked looking bewildered

But Blaine had gone quiet. He had had his arm around Kurt's waist, and had stuck close to him the whole time…what if the whole class now thought they liked each other? And that Blaine was gay? This could only end badly.

"Don't worry Kurt" Said Becks with a kind smile "No doubt you will know in the end"

"Guys stop being wired" Blaine said uncomfortably.

"Yeah stop talking shit" Said a voice right from the end of the table, everyone looked round to see Clara with a look of disgust plastered across her pale features "I don't think what you guys are saying is true of Blaine" She eyed up Kurt nastily "Of _him_ maybe, but not of Blaine"

There was a shocked silence as everyone stared at Clara.

XXXX

Again I am really sorry this has taken so long and I won't bore you with my excuses.


	7. Chapter 7

"I'm sorry?" Kurt said politely "Maybe I misheard you?" Kurt hardly knew this girl and already he felt his bitch defenders go up.

"No, I am pretty sure you heard correctly. I was referring to you being disgusting" She looked him up and down with a glare that would rival his own "Fag."

With this the shocked silence of everyone on the table was broken as all their voices began to clamber at once, and it was probably better that Clara couldn't hear what insults they were throwing at her.

Kurt however just raised one eyebrow, his bitch face securely in place. When their eyes met through the people it was one against the other. Clara's look of cold smugness, against Kurt's' look of 'bring. It. On. Bitch.'. Blaine stared shocked between the two of them and knew instantly this was going to be a pair not to mess with.

"What on earth is going on here!" Came a shrill voice from across the hall. All the girls plus Kurt and Blaine looked around to see a short, plump but angry woman descending upon their table "You girls are causing untold trouble in the dining hall!" She shrieked, her rich Scottish voice reverberating off the walls of the now silent hall and making almost the same amount of noise as they just were "Explain yourselves. Now if you please"

20 minutes later Clara, Emily, Sarah, St-Young, Caitlin, Lucy, Becks, Blaine and Kurt all stood in a line in front of a shocked Mrs Anderson. Kurt stood at one end looking sheepish and feeling guilty for causing trouble on his first day, however he wasn't entirely sure if in these situations he should feel any guilt at all. At the other end of the row, Clara stood resolutely refusing to meet anyone's eyes.

"Miss Head has explained to me the...err…situation she found you all in at lunch. However, I would like it if you could all give me your versions of the account? Does that sound too abysmal? No? Good. Lets start with the girls who" She glanced down at the writing on the piece of paper which held Miss Heads account of the argument, before reading in an exasperated tone "Yelled and shirked like a load of old woman…" She trailed off and looked at the girls "I take it that she is talking about you Caitlin, Emily, Sarah, St-Young, Lucy, Becks…and Blaine too…?" She looked questioningly over her spectacles.

"Ermm..yes Miss" Said Emily looking straight at her rather bravely Blaine thought "Can I just say that I don't feel any of the people you have just mentioned have done anything wrong, and nor has Kurt"

"So you feel that this incident was entirely Clara's fault then do you?"

A general murmur of agreement went along the line from the girls and Blaine. But a noise a disgust rose from one end as Clara gave an indignant snort.

"However Miss Dixon seems to feel differently" Mrs Anderson spoke politely enough as she turned to the girl, but she couldn't help but feel her own disgust towards what Clara had said knot in her stomach "Care to elaborate?"

"This is a free country right?" Spat Clara

"That is correct" Mrs Anderson spoke calmly, but there was a glint in her eye that said otherwise.

"So, I'm legally permitted to say what I like, right?" Clara looked around as if daring anyone to contradict her.

"Within reason"

Clara's head whipped around and she glared at the head mistress, but Mrs Anderson just slotted her finders together, propped herself up on her elbows, and levelled her gaze as calm as ever.

"Within reason" She said once again now turning her calm stare into a stern one "And I am afraid on this occasion you are so far away from reason you cannot even see the line." Her sentence was final, and even Clara stopped for a moment.

There was a tense silence in the room where everyone for a second thought that Clara Dixon had been beaten. That moment passed very quickly when she piped up once again "I thought you were going to get everyone's angle? You haven't heard from the fag, or lover boy yet have you?"

At this Mrs Anderson looked angry and a little taken aback, but she stood up and from her desk and towered over Clara "Miss Dixon. I have been patient enough with you already, and I had hoped that you would have seen the vileness of what you have done by now. However you seem to still be in full ignorance and I hope for your sake that it is bliss for now, because yes, you are entitled to your beliefs, but you are not, under any circumstances allowed to bully, and insult others. May I also add that I will not be taking this lightly, and I will be calling your parents immediately after you are dismissed." She stopped and looked around at the pupils in her room, she took a breath and spoke in barley a whisper "I want the rest of your to leave. Kurt I will call on you later. Clara, stay here."

With that they all traipsed out leaving a now shaken looking Clara behind to face the anger of Mrs Anderson.

Caitlin let out a long low breath "I do not envy her…" She turned to Kurt "But seriously though, how the hell did you keep so cool? What she said was horrible"

"You get used to it I suppose" Kurt shrugged

"Well you shouldn't have to" Blaine said. His fists were clenched and he was staring ahead into nothingness with the same look of anger in his eyes that his mother had just had.

Becks put an arm around Blaine's shoulders and started to lead him off to his dorm, at the same moment Blaine reached out and slid his hand into Kurt's, interlocking their fingers "I know" Kurt whispered "But there are always going to be dickheads, but there will always be people like you guys too" He grinned at this, because in this short space of time at this new school, he already had more friends than he had ever had in his life "So I know it's going to be okay"


	8. Chapter 8

Kurt and Blaine spent the rest of their day enjoying the deep snow, and when the girls got out of class they joined in with their snowball fights.

"Is that all you got?" St-Young called to Blaine as his snowball missed her for the second time in a row "By, you can't throw to save your life!" She collapsed into a fit of giggles.

"Oh yeah?" With that Blaine pelted her with nonstop snowballs until he heard a shrike "St-Young?" he said worriedly

Her cackle of a laugh reached his ears as a response "You hit me with one! Ne Blaine! Out of like 7! You utter FAIL!"

She continued the laugh and Blaine was about to retort when his own face was hit by a perfectly aimed snow ball "Hey!" He looked around but could only see mounds of snow. But then another lump of snow hit him on the back of his head and bits of it slid down his collar "Arrrgg! So not funny! That went down my back!" He whirled around but still couldn't see anything "St-Young…where are they all?" He turned to the Asian girl only to find she too have vanished "Oh fuck…" Was all Blaine had time to say before all his friends were jumping out from behind mounds of snow and trees and throwing snow ball after snow ball at the lone boy.

"Bull's-eye!" Yelled a triumphant Kurt as his snowball hit Blaine in the face once again "Direct hit from Kurt Hummel!"

"Oh you little bastards!" Laughed Blaine and he began to chase everyone but the all scattered "Got ya. Ladies and gentleman of the harassment squad, I regret to inform you that I am now holding the one you call Emily to ransom, and if you don't sees fire immediately, you will receive an item of clothing of hers until it stops"

He was holding Emily by the waist and he legs were dangling off the ground "Don't do it guys" She yelled "Get him!"

"Wait no doooon" But his words were cut off as Emily threw herself to the ground and snowballs cascaded down on them from all angles.

3 minutes later Blaine lay defeated on the snowy ground while the others gathered around him "He is just a mound of snow now" Said Sarah in a mournful tone.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here to say our goodbyes" Caitlin began to sing

"Now don't go all RENT on me" Muttered a very cold Blaine from his place at their feet "I'm not a goner yet" He grinned an sat up "Fuck me though guys…that was a tad on the harsh side…..just simmer down a bit next time yeah?" He smiled at them all as they laughed at him "Help me up then?" Blaine stuck both arms up and Sarah and Kurt grabbed hold of one each and hoisted him onto his feet.

They spent the rest of their time until dinner making a beast of a snowman, it had three parts to it and it had taken Blaine, Kurt, Emily and Sarah a good five minutes to hoist it on top of his midsection. They dubbed him Charlie and retreated back inside to the warmth and good food of the dining hall.

As the approached the hall Kurt slowed down and his apprehensive expression told Blaine exactly what or should he say who, he was worried about. Blaine slid a secure arm around Kurt's waist and whispered in his ear "It's okay, we are all on your side, and she won't sit with us so you have nothing to worry about" Kurt looked at Blaine's reassuring smiled and nodded, permitting Blaine to steer him into the hall.

Kurt felt bad about taking Clara away from her friends, but maybe he could try and patch things up with her later?

After a fabulous diner Kurt and Blaine headed back to their dorm room.

"Awww man…I still haven't made my bed…but at least we cleared the glass I suppose?" Kurt sighed as he wandered over towards his bed and began to remake it

"Kurt?" Blaine started

"Yeah?" Kurt replied mid-way through putting his duvet back in its casing

Blaine couldn't could he? What excuse would he give? There was no plausible reason for Kurt to sleep in his bed again….but he wanted him to so very badly "Whydontyoujustsleepinmybedag ain?" Blaine's words tumbled from his mouth in a rush and Kurt just laughed

"What? He giggled, truing to face the embarrassed Blaine with an amused expression "Say It again, but this time with gaps in between the words"

Blaine sighed, he might as well give it a shot "Why don't you just sleep in my bed again tonight? It will be warmer because there are two of us…and I don't know about you but I'm still bloody cold…"

"Aww Blaine that's sweet but…I would rather sleep in my own bed…sorry…" Kurt trailed off. The truth was Kurt would have had loved to sleep in Blaine's bed again, but he couldn't help but think about the complications that had occurred in the morning, and he didn't want it to happen again.

"Oh…alright then" Kurt couldn't help but connect Blaine's downtrodden face with the look of a kicked puppy, and he now felt awful "Well, I guess you better get started on your skin care routine….night" And with that Blaine got into bed and faced the wall.

Kurt sighed and went about his nightly routine, however once he got into bed, all he could do was keep glancing over at where Blaine was lying.

"You know what" Kurt muttered "Fuck it. Scoot up Blainers" Blaine grinned and rolled over so as to be the big spoon once again "How come you get to be the big spoon? I'm taller" Kurt joked

Blaine slid a hand down Kurt's side until it came to rest on his hip, he pulled him backwards tight into him before leaning to nibble Kurt's ear and whispering "I didn't hear you complaining last night"


	9. Chapter 9

A few weeks had passed and Kurt was getting on with everyone amazingly, his friends were funny, his classes and teachers were good, and Blaine was….well...Blaine.

Blaine was one person Kurt was still trying to figure out, he and Kurt often had heated moments and according to the girls there was a lot of eye fucking, Blaine too still insisted on Kurt sleeping in his bed every night. But most of the time they just behaved like best friends, pulling pranks, teasing one another, and talking late into the night, Kurt couldn't help but wonder sometimes however.

The troubles with Clara hadn't really kicked off anymore since his first day, and despite his best efforts all he could ever get her to do was glare at him. He made as much polite conversation as humanly possible, and tried to include her in things the group did.

"Just leave here Kurt" Blaine wined as they sat in the girl's common-room "She doesn't like you…well not you, just the fact you fuck other gays...or guys whichever you choose to call them..." He trailed off but winked at Kurt as he playfully dodged a not so playful backhanded slap on the arm from Kurt.

"The fact it's only that I like other guys makes me think I can still fix it! If she sees I'm nice really and the same as everyone else then maybe she will come round?" He finished on a hopeful note, but one glance at Blaine told him otherwise.

"Give up" Called Caitlin as she passed noticing that Kurt's attention was directed to the corner where the subject of their conversation sat determinedly ignoring him.

"Yeah she will never stop being an uptight snob" Chimed in Emily

"Now that's not fare…surely it's her families influence that made her think like that not her own?" Kurt said, willing the girls to understand, for he had already given up on Blaine.

"Nope, her mum's sister is a lesbian and they get on just fine….I think…" Emily mused for a moment before saying "No actually come to think of it, she brought her girlfriend to a party once and her whole family flipped…"

"See!" Said Kurt happily "Still room for change then"

"Well no, because she has to let her family influence her. My Dads a politician and I think what he stands for is a load of bollocks, my whole family gets annoyed at me when I say so, but it's so true" offered Caitlin

"Well then you're an acceptation, congratulations to you" Kurt pretended to tilt an imaginary hat her way before collecting his things as the bell rang for afternoon lesions.

XXXX

"Remind me why we even bother turning up to this lesion again?" Blaine whispered as he sat on the floor of their English classroom leaning against Kurt's chair leg.

"Because it's a lesion and I'm not going to bunk!" Kurt hissed, but even he had to admit that their elderly teacher was so useless their double periods could be better spent "Okay…..he is asleep…I think I will give you this one…"

"Do my ears deceive me?" Blaine sat up in mock surprise and stared up at Kurt still with his overly surprised look plastered on his face "Is Kurt Hummel giving up in a debate?"

Kurt laughed and used his heal to push Blaine gently over onto his side "Shut it Mr, or I won't sleep with you tonight"

Blaine was about to reply when a squeal and a giggle from the Emily in front of them made him look up and laugh "What the hell Em?"

"I knew it! You guys are so shagging!" She giggled again and looked between both their bright red faces "What…? Was I not meant to know..?"

"We are _not_ doing _that_!" Kurt managed to splutter

""Yeah you twat, Kurt was joking" Blaine Looked at his friend strangely "Why would you think he wasn't? Just because he is gay doesn't mean we are sleeping together"

"Doesn't matter" Said a dejected Emily as she turned back to her paper aeroplane, a few seconds later she perfected it and threw it across the classroom where it joined its fellows in Mr BA's cup of cold coffee.

The rest of the lesion went by with a slightly awkward air about it.

*Bring* *bring* *bring*

"Finally" Exclaimed Caitlin "I was running out of things to stuff into his desk draws!" She laughed as she joined her mates at the back of the room "What's up? There is a bit of a strange feeling…." She put up her hands as if she was feeling for something in the empty space in front of her and closed her eyes "I'm getting a powerful sense of comfortableness…..and maybe just a hint of raw sexual tension that is just bursting to-Whow" she exclaimed as Emily dragged her away from the two boys by the arm

"Don't make it any worse than I already did" She whispered as she quick marched her out the room.

"Oh God….what did you say?"

"I may have overheard something wrong, though I still don't get what they were actually implying if they weren't talking about shagging, I mean Kurt said 'or I won't sleep with you tonight'….what else could that mean?" Emily said indignantly looking at her best mate for help.

A mischievous grin spread across Caitlin's pretty features "Well why don't we find out tonight?"

Emily stared at her friend "We couldn't….. could we?"

"Why not? I think we have a right to know what's going on in our attempt to hook up our two gay best mates" she grinned

"Yeah…" Emily linked her arm with Caitlin's and said "So what if one of them doesn't realise he's gay yet? That shouldn't affect it….too much…"

Xxxx

"Kurt? Stop working and come over to the fire for a bit?" Blaine called over his shoulder, but when Kurt didn't reply he added "Kurt? Come on it's almost midnight and I have marshmallows" He waved one tauntingly over his head, only to have it snatched out of his hand as Kurt jumped over the back of the sofa

"Thank you!" He laughed as he took it "Oooo and it's already warm, very thoughtful" He slid down onto the floor so he was squished up next to Blaine right by the fire

"That was the last white one you fabulous bitch!" Blaine pouted

Kurt shrugged and secured it onto the end of a toasting fork before waving it in the flames "You called me fabulous, I'm not going to argue"

Blaine laughed and took out another marshmallow from the bag, squashing it onto his own fork and joining Kurt in melting "You're doing it wrong" He observed

"I didn't know there was a wrong way oh great chef" Kurt snorted

"Why would you burn it? You want it brown! Yours is on fire for fucks sake!"

"I know, I know" Kurt laughed "And its almost ready, just a little bit longer…there" He took it from the fire, blew out the flames and watched it bubble for a second "Try it"

"No. It is a travesty of a marshmallow" Blaine said slapping the back of his hand to his forehead in a state of dramatic over reacting

"Go on! Don't offend my cooking and try it" Kurt pulled off and long string of marshmallow and watched as Blaine's eyes followed it hungrily. H lifted his finger to his mouth and sucked it slowly Blaine eyes still watching hungrily, though now they seemed to be more focused on Kurt himself than the marshmallow. "Here" He said quietly and Kurt took off another bit and held it out to Blaine.

Without thinking Blaine leant forward and sucked the sticky marshmallow off Kurt's index finger, he closed his eyes as he did so and just caressed Kurt's finger with his tongue.

When Kurt pulled gently back Blaine's eyes fluttered open and he said in a low whisper "I liked that…."

The corners of Kurt's lips twitched and he looked down breaking the spell of the moment "More?" He asked

"Errr…sure..?" Blaine breathed

"Tough." Kurt giggled holding it out of his reach

"Aww what! I wanted more of that!" he eyed the pleased looking Kurt before saying slowly "I guess I will just have to go and get it then wont I?"

Kurt just had time to say "What?" Before he was being tackled onto his back with Blaine straddling him "Noooooo" Kurt tried desperately to keep it out of Blaine's reach but there was only one thing for it. He popped it into his mouth and grinned triumphantly.

Blaine tilted his head to one side slightly breathing heavily, and leant down slowly sliding his hands over Kurt's torso before resting them either side of his face of the carpet.

Blaine was so close now that their noes' where brushing gently, now both Kurt and Blaine were breathing heavily and Kurt hands slip up around Blaine's waist.

Both their mouths were open just breathing one another in, so painfully close and then and loud thud from the doorway made Blaine spring of Kurt and to his feet, Kurt following equally as fast.

Caitlin and Emily lay in a pile just inside the door, and the door itself was half of its hinges "Errrmmm hi?" Caitlin offered

5 minutes later a dejected Emily and Caitlin reached the end of the boys corridor "Bloody door" Muttered Caitlin

"Yeah, why the fuck did it have to go and break? Doors are made for hanging off aren't they? The boys were so close to kissing it was torture" moaned Emily

"I think we ruined it though, knowing them they won't get anywhere near as close as that again for another few weeks"

"Damn…it was really hot…" Sighed Emily "Told you it would be"

"I thought they would just do a consensual will you go out with me? Yes, cool thanks, then kiss sorta thing! That wouldn't be quite as steamy as _that_ was"

_XXXX  
>Thanks for all the amazing reviews! I do love this fic I have to admit <em>

_One question though, whats C2s? They are written in the chart thing that tells me how many hits, reviews and words are in each story, but I have no idea what a C2 is. Oh and I didn't proof reed this one because it is quite late and I have work in the morning, sorry _


	10. Chapter 10

It had been three weeks since the almost kiss between Kurt and Blaine, and Caitlin had had just about enough. Blaine had been strange with Kurt even since, and Kurt was getting increasingly worried he had done something wrong to make Blaine hate him and the girls did not think that was fair. But Emily and Caitlin knew what Blaine must be having trouble with, and it wasn't so much who he had tried to kiss, but the gender of the person he had tried to kiss. They all understood that Blaine was gay, but his own behaviour towards himself and Kurt recently had made them wonder if Blaine was sure yet or not.

If someone had asked Caitlin if she thought Blaine was gay before Kurt's arrival she would have said they were mad, but ever since the fabulousness that was Kurt had pitched up, she had seen a positive change in Blaine. He had seemed to have come into his own and just be comfortable in his own skin for the first time in years, Caitlin had loved to see Blaine back to how he was when they had first met aged 11. When they had first met at the gates and Blaine had been introduced as the headmistress's son. This had been a time when no one was bothered about who liked who, and it had been all about being yourself and making new friends. But in the last few weeks Blaine had reverted back to how he had been on his bad days before Kurt's arrival and Caitlin was frustrated because she knew what was wrong, but didn't want to hurt Blaine in the proses of trying to help him. Caitlin and Emily had talked and decided not to talk to Blaine about his sexuality, but the conversation in the hall had been the last straw for Caitlin.

"But Blaineeee" Whined Caitlin "You have to admit it, he likes you? Everyone can see it!" She tugged Blaine around to look at her before he could walk off down the hall like the last few times she had tried to talk to him about anything, let alone Kurt.

"No he doesn't! And even if he did why would that change anything?" He glared at her challenging his best friend to say anything else on the matter.

Caitlin opened her mouth, then closed it again

"Yeah, I thought not" Said Blaine shortly before turning and striding away

Though he had hardly gone a few steps before Caitlin blurted out "I know about you" Blaine paused. He didn't look around at Caitlin, nor give any signs of understanding. He just stopped. He stood in exactly the same position for a few more seconds just staring ahead into nothing "Blaine? I don't care you know? We all love you…..do you…do you want to talk?" she held her breath waiting for the unpredictable Blaine's reaction. She could see him visibly tense up but still no other movement or sound came out of him.

"Blaine I'm sorry, I wasn't going to say anything…." As she had already cocked up she might as well cock up even more Caitlin thought before saying "It's just not fair on Kurt…."

Silence. This silence spoke volumes however and Caitlin felt the atmosphere change though Blaine's body still remained perfectly still.

Caitlin was about to speak again when she heard a small shuddery intake of breath from Blaine and his shoulders shook slightly. Caitlin ran the few steps to Blaine and engulfed him into her arms "Oh Blaine" She whispered sympathetically.

"I feel so bad" Blaine whispered back, leaning his head on her shoulder and taking deep breaths to keep calm "I don't know what to do Caitlin…help me…"

Caitlin felt tears roll down her cheeks, never in all her years as Blaine's best friend had she ever heard him ask for help like that, and she desperately hoped she wouldn't ever have to again. "Of course I will, why wouldn't I you silly thing?" She laughed slightly but her voice cracked as she held Blaine tight.

XXX

Three hours later Blaine was feeling a lot better. He and Caitlin had talked for as long as they could, and by the time the bell went for evening curfew Blaine was smiling again. God he loved that girl, she was amazing in every way and had known exactly what to say and how to say it. Here Blaine was, feeling shit about himself when he really had nothing to worry about. His friends loved him and he knew that wouldn't change if he was gay because they loved Kurt and he was about as gay as they come. His mother was no different so he knew she wouldn't mind, it was just one person in particular that had been bothering Blaine. Not that Clara mattered of course but he just couldn't shake the idea of her snide know-it-all look mixed with disgust that he knew she would wear when she found out the truth about Blaine. But still Clara didn't matter and neither did anyone else who thought the way she did, they were old-fashioned and narrow minded. Blaine smiled at the way his best friend had put it, she was so kind even when it was clear she wanted to bash Clara's face in with a mallet.

Blaine collected his books and began to walk back to his and Kurt's room with the new feeling of butterfly's he had had since talking about Kurt with Caitlin getting more and more intense as he approached it. Just before entering he took a deep breath and opened the door. There he was. Looking as stunning as always lying on his bed. Kurt had been sleeping in his own bed and getting night terrors every night since their almost kiss and that had been one of the things Blaine had felt most guilty about. But that was about to change. He stepped forward into the room and Kurt looked up and smiled uncertainly, this sending a fresh wave of guilt crashing over Blaine.

"Hey babe" He said quietly shutting the door behind him and turning back to Kurt who was surrounded by books "That seems like a fuck load of work there…do you…do you want help?"

Kurt looked slightly surprised at this. Blaine had been acting very oddly recently, spending all of his time out of their room and only returning to sleep, not sharing a bed, eating alone, and then there had been that moment by the fire where Kurt had been sure Blaine was going to kiss him "Oh…er sure why not? And yeah, it is a fuck load of work"

Blaine walked over and settled himself right next to Kurt before reaching over him and picking up his planner that had all his homework written in it "Shit. There must be at least 5 hours of maths in here alone…not counting everything else! Blaine looked at him but Kurt looked down at his lap and away from Blaine's eyes "What have you been doing to make you so far behind?"

"Nothing, I suppose it has just been a busy week" Kurt mumbled still not meeting Blaine's eyes.

Blaine reached across for Kurt's English book making sure to gently brush Kurt's hand as he did so "I will get started on your English, if I use your laptop they will never know" He winked at Kurt.

Kurt himself nodded then got to work with maths. He was now even more confused than he had been all week. Why was Blaine suddenly being flirty once again? Had he gotten over whatever it was that Kurt had done to piss him off? Kurt let out a little sigh and continued working.

Blaine looked up at Kurt's sigh and smiled, even his exhales of breath were cute, god he had it bad. Kurt was still being off though, and Blaine knew it was his fault, he just didn't know how to correct it. Blaine shifted his position on the bed slightly so he was sitting facing Kurt cross-legged at the end of Kurt's bed. That had been another thing he had hated about the last few weeks, Kurt had gone back to sleeping in his own bed. This meant it was not only not so comfy and warm, but also that Kurt's night terrors came back every single night. But he had refused to get back into Blaine's bed and wouldn't let him get in with Kurt. Blaine supposed he should have taken this as a big hint of how much he was upsetting Kurt, but how could he help it if he was struggling with his sexuality? Though if he was honest, he was more confused as to why he wasn't struggling with it that much. In all the films Blaine had ever watched the gay character had always found it really hard to come to terms with his gay-ness. But the fact was Blaine just wasn't bothered, so this had made him wonder if he was indeed gay after all. Blaine knew now though. He also knew he had to tell Kurt. And that as much as it might complicate things between them, he really did have feelings for Kurt.

Throughout this inner-monologue Blaine had just been gazing at Kurt, and Kurt could feel his eyes on him. His cheeks had been flushing and he felt a mixture of un-comfort and embarrassment and he wasn't really sure what to do, so he had just kept his eyes on his maths and tried to concentrate. 'what the hell is he doing? Holy shit this boy is confusing!' Kurt thought to himself slightly angrily as he looked down his page at the different equations.

"Popcorn!" Blaine suddenly said loudly making Kurt jump. Kurt looked up to see Blaine's own cheeks flushed as he had just realised he had been staring

"What?" Kurt gave Blaine a strange look

"Popcorn!" Blaine said again leaping up off the bed and running over to the cupboard.

"Yeah, no I heard what you said, I was just wondering if you were going to elaborate?" Kurt couldn't help an amused smile spread across his face as Blaine's enthusiasm radiated across the room as he found a small popcorn machine in the bottom of the cupboard.

"Popcorn." He repeated for the third time ""popcorn always makes a study sesh go faster" Blaine held it up as if he was holding the baby lion Sinbad in the Lion King. Blaine beamed at Kurt and was relieved to see a grin breaking out as he too got up off the bed and joined Blaine across their room.

Blaine busied himself for a minute setting it up and then straightened up looking confused "Something's missing…" he said perplexed

Kurt look around and grinned "Could it be the corns maybe?"

"Aww shit…..yeah we ran out didn't we?"

"After out popcorn fight yes" Kurt laughed "It was fun though"

"Yeah…..what are we going to do now?" He looked at Kurt in a confused way before a light switched on in his eyes. Blaine didn't even have to say what he was thinking before for Kurt interjected.

"No." he said firmly.

"Why notttt?" wined Blaine

"Because its against the rules and we don't have an invisibility cloak."

"Speak for yourself" Blaine winked again and placed his hands over his eyes.

"As I've said before I can still see you when you do that" Kurt laughed.

"No you can't!" Blaine said backing away

Kurt walked slowly towards Blaine and jumped trying to pull his hands away from his face just as Blaine toppled over the back of the sofa and onto its cushions Kurt falling on top of him. They both continued to struggle as Blaine screamed "I'm being attacked! NOOOOOOOO".

Then Kurt managed to pull Blaine's hands away from his face and laughed "See I knew you were there!"

"Twas nothing but a lucky fluke!" Blaine called loudly also laughing madly.

Kurt giggled once more then rolled off Blaine into a standing position and held out his hand "Come on then, let's go ransack the kitchens for popcorn"

XXXX


	11. Chapter 11

This one is really short as I only had time to write this much, but I hope these two tide you over until next time

XXXX

Kurt and Blaine had managed to find popcorn and had spent the best part of the next few hours having yet another popcorn war. Exhausted and covered in little bits of popcorn they called it a night and got ready for bed. Blaine climbed into his bed and Kurt into his own. Blaine rolled over to face Kurt and said "Hey Kurt?"

"Yeah Blaine?" Replied a sleepy voice out from the dark.

"Get into my bed please? I miss you…" Blaine whispered these words but Kurt could tell he was being genuine, but he still didn't move or reply "I'm sorry I've been such a jerk recently, I promise it wasn't anything you did…" His voice trailed off into the darkness and still there was no reply from Kurt. Blaine sighed and rolled over.

Blaine's eyes were drooping and he was just about to fall asleep when he felt the covers being lifted and a slightly cold body sliding in next to him. Blaine grinned and instantly rolled over engulfing the boy in a smothering hug.

"You have been a jerk your right" Said Kurt hugging him back

"I know, and I'm so sorry" Blaine rolled Kurt over onto his back and lay on top of his as they used to before the weeks of awkwardness "I promise it will never happen again okay?"

"It had better not" Kurt said smiling as Blaine leant down and kissed him on the cheek "Now roll over and switch positions with me short boy"

Blaine giggled and obliged wrapping his arms around Kurt and letting his body tingle as Kurt's cold nose nuzzled into his warm neck "mmmm…"He mumbled "I had missed this"

"Me to" Kurt whispered moving his head to rest on Blaine's chest.

After a few minutes of lying there just holding Kurt, Blaine said slowly and quietly "I'm gay"

He felt Kurt's thumb rub reassuringly across his chest as he replied "I know sweetie"

Blaine let out a long slow breath and just gave Kurt and squeeze "I thought you would"

Kurt rested his chin in the middle of Blaine's chest and said quietly "Is that what the last few weeks have been about? Because I understand you know? I could have helped babe"

"Yeah…I was just….just confused I suppose…I should have kept you in the loop, but I just shut everyone out….I'm sorry" Blaine sniffed as a tear trickled down the side of his cheek. How could he have been so mean to Kurt? And here he was being so kind about it all.

Kurt smiled lightly and reached up rubbing to the tear track away softly with his thumb before kissing the place gently "As long as everything goes back to normal now I'm happy okay?"

Blaine smiled weakly and just lay there looking at Kurt "You're amazing" He whispered "Don't even try to deny it" He continued softly as Kurt opened his mouth to reply.

Kurt laughed quietly "You know me so well"


	12. Chapter 12

_This one is really rather long and I haven't had time to proof read it so I hope it's not too bad __ enjoy though! I rather like this chapter xxx_

XXXX

Kurt marvelled at how fast the time at his new-or not so new- school had gone. The snow had long gone and sun was managing to beam brightly most days now, even with the scattering of clouds that filled the sky. Blaine and Kurt's friendship was stronger than ever and Blaine now knew almost everything about Kurt's old life, and Kurt about Blaine's. However Kurt still couldn't quite bring himself to talk about the nightmares that haunted him whenever he wasn't in the boys arms, he knew one day they would end up talking about it all and Blaine would listen as only best friends would. Kurt didn't like peoples pity though, and whenever anyone who liked Kurt found out about the things that bully's had done to him, he couldn't just see the pity in their eyes every time they looked at him from then on. He didn't think he could bare it if Blaine started treating him differently, like he could break any second. That was the worst for Kurt. He knew he was strong; he had had to be to get through everything. Just then a call from across the other side of the room interrupted Kurt's musings and he looked up to see Emily struggling with a very heavy box of drinks.

"Kurt! Are you just going to sit on your pretty little ass all day or are you going to help us?" she called again dropping the box at the top of the stairs leading to where Kurt was sitting "Can you take that into the hall where everyone is setting up? I need to go back and get more of this shit from the van" with that she turned and descended the stairs once again looking tired out.

Kurt sighed, got up and lifted the heavy box from the ground. It was the schools version of parents evening coming up and that meant a lot of preparation. As the school was right in the middle of nowhere and took a long time to get to parents stayed at the school for a few days and the whole affair was turned into more of a termly event than just a way of seeing how the children were getting on. Kurt had discovered that the three days the parents would be staying the lesions would stop and students would spend time with their families during the day, then the parents would get information on everything they would ever want to know by night. However on the last night there was always a big musical and dance event, this included live music from students and dancing that included everyone. Kurt was looking forward to seeing his family and couldn't wait for them to meet 'the famous Anderson boy' as his Dad had taken to calling him.

"Oh there you are Kurt, finally decided to turn up have you? Good. We need another guy round here to do some of the heavier lifting" said a brisk and stressed looking girl in the year above called Ivy "No use looking like that" She continued with a slight smile as Kurt made a face "I know you and Blaine aren't exactly the strongest of men, but you still beat most of the girls. Blaine's in the corner over there, he will tell you what needs doing"

"Fine" He said dejectedly to Ivy as she turned to sort something else out "But I will have you know I work very hard to keep up my appearance of no strength and I would like to keep it that way"

She laughed slightly and shook her head pointing towards Blaine who was looking confused trying to make sense of a string of knotted lights "Go!" She laughed again and Kurt stuck out his tongue "Oh and tell your boyfriend to leave that to someone competent and go find something heavy to lift"

When Kurt reached the struggling Blaine he wrapped his arms around his waist from behind and mumbled "Ivy says you're useless and you and I are to go find something manly to go instead"

Blaine turned round dropping the lights and grinned at Kurt "Of yeah, and what activity did she have in mind that we could put our collective and considerable strength towards?"

Kurt raised an eyebrow and giggled "Nothing too pressing I hope….she said we should lift things the girls couldn't manage"

"That's a tad on the sexist side don't you think? Lola could beat both of us at once in a fight in she tried" Blaine sighed but then his lips twitched at the corners and he said quickly "She wants lifting, eh? Well I suppose I could do this?" and before Kurt knew what was happening Blaine was hoisting his over his shoulder in a fireman's lift and striding across the hall. Kurt shrieked and thumped Blaine's back as Blaine himself yelled at Ivy "Yeah, man lifting!"

Ivy and the others in the hall turned and laughed as Blaine carried the protesting Kurt out the door and into the hall where the Dance floor was being set up. Spotting Caitlin he strolled over to her and sighed "So what needs doing? Apart from you that is, had your dear boyfriend started to put out again yet then?"

Caitlin turned around and hit Blaine on the arm hard "Ouch! I take it that's a no! Sheesh don't take it out on me!"

"Oh just because your jealous I have got a boyfriend and you wouldn't mind a bit of him" She stormed turning back around and ignoring Kurt who was still struggling to get free from Blaine's shoulder.

"Is that the bot you're not getting either then?" he said before dodging the next hit Caitlin aimed his way "Aww come on C, I was just joking" He said soothingly putting Kurt down at last and hugging Caitlin

Kurt joined in from behind her so they were sandwiching her between them "Yeah I wouldn't worry, I'm sure he's just stressed" Soothed Kurt

"Maybe he's worried he won't be able to get it up, that can happen when a gay is stre-ouch!" Moaned Blaine as Caitlin broke free and waked him hard again

"Mitchell is not a gay! Just because you two are doesn't mean the whole attractive population is Anderson" She fumed ignoring Kurt's attempts to calm her.

"Whoa I wasn't joking babe I am sorry I know he's not gay" He pulled her once again into a tight hug but mouthed over her head to Kurt 'He is so gay'.

Kurt stifled a giggle with difficulty but said "Anyway, moving on from my favourite subject of gays and sex Blaine and I were sent in here to do something manly" Caitlin giggled and Kurt flushed glaring at her "Not like that you poo"

"I bet neither of you would mind though…." She said under her breath and both Kurt and Blaine shoved her, their faces bright red and both of them avoiding the others eyes "Until you two shag, you cannot lecture me on my sex life"

Neither boy said anything but both thought the same 'Deal'.

"Are you lot still being idol? You are useless! What's the point of having two guys in this school if they are both shit lazy?" yelled Ivy as she stuck her head through the door "You two can come out here and Caitlin, get on with something helpful" with that she withdrew her head from the door.

Kurt and Blaine sighed and followed her into the entrance hall. When they got there it was to find her standing in the middle of a lot of heavy looking boxes that Kurt knew had their names on them. Sure enough Ivy departed once again with the message that they were only to leave once they had shifted over half the boxes.

45 minutes later Blaine looked up from opposite end of the hall to Kurt and removed an ear of his headphones "I think we are nearly done" Said Blaine in an exhausted voice, his curls flopping down past his eyes as he unrolled the sleeves of his blazer before taking it off. Everyone one but them and the two people fixing the disco ball to the ceiling above them were left "Kurt?" He didn't reply but continued to shift boxes onto the trolley they were using to transport them. _He must have his headphones in_, Blaine shrugged before continuing to move the last few of their boxes.

Suddenly and panicked shout screamed from the staircase above them "No don't let go of your half! I'm not finished screwing it to the ceiling yet! Fuck! It's going to fall!" Blaine looked up to see the disco ball swinging dangerously from only one of its attachment hooks, he looked at Kurt and didn't even think about what he was doing next. He sprinted the few yards between them and collided with Kurt, as he did so he heard the sound of the attachment hook snapping and he slammed Kurt up against the opposite wall and covered both their heads with his arms just as there was a tumultuous crash and he felt shards of glass spatter him. Screams. Screams from above them. Screams from the dormitories. They echoed in the boy's ears and Blaine pulled his arms away from their head and looked into the stunned Kurt's eyes. Then their eyes locked. They were so close they could feel the others heavy breathing on their face. Blaine closed his eyes gently and Kurt did the same. Blaine could hear footsteps running down the stairs and calls to see if they were alright from the girls who had dropped the shining globe. He could head the running footsteps coming from the far away dorms and staff room. All he could feel was Kurt. He leaned in and closed the tiny gap between them. Their lips touched in a glorious kiss. Kurt brought his hand up to Blaine's face and caressed it lightly as their kiss deepened, Blaine pushed himself into Kurt even more pinning him to the dark wood wall. And still they kissed. It was only when they had both run out of breath they pulled apart breathing even faster than it had been a minutes ago when the disco ball had shattered.

Then a hysteric voice yelled "Fucking hell" It's okay Millie! We didn't kill them!"

Blaine Gave a small smile and pulled away from Kurt and turning to the panting girl at the bottom on the stairs "You could have bloody answered! I just ran down ten flights of stairs because I thought I had killed you!" she bent over with her hands on her knees breathing hard as her friend Millie appeared clutching a stitch

"How-How did you escape that one? I saw you right beneath it" She breathed great lung fulls of air as she gestured to Kurt

Kurt turned his head and grinned at Blaine who went pink but grinned back "He knocked me flying and shoved me up against the wall"

The girl who had yelled at them looked suspiciously between them then smiled "That sounds like my idea of a Saturday night" She winked at her friend as other students and teachers began to appear gasping and shirking when they saw what had made the crash.

"What on earth is going on here! Robinson, Feildus, Anderson and Hummel! Explain yourselves!" said the strict voice of Miss Carmichael.

Half an hour later after they had all been brought separately into Miss Carmichael's office to give their version of the events of the night and she had dubbed their stores to 'all match up', the two girls had been given three detentions each and Kurt and Blaine had been sent away. Blaine and Kurt were now to be found in a hospital waiting room waiting to get checked out.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Kurt asked again as He looked worriedly at Blaine's arms "It all looks really painful" Blaine had received a back full of shards of glass and the school nurse had been able to remove most of them but they had been sent to the hospital to get the last few more stubborn pieces out.

"My dear I have told you I'm fine" He smiled gently "What about your face? And your hands? I'm sorry I couldn't shield all of you" He looked at the side of Kurt's face where a sizable gash had cut deep into his sculptured cheekbone, then intern at his hands that had been peppered with little shards of glass.

"Oh I'm fine, this is nothing, you should have seen me after that attack last ye-" Then he stopped his eyes seemed to dim and he looked down at his bloody hands wishing he hadn't said those last few words.

Blaine took his hands and kissed them lightly but didn't say anything. He guessed this as one of the subject of the nightmares.

"Blaine Anderson and Kurt Hummel?" Said a pretty young woman in a uniform who was looking at a clipboard, looking up and spotting them as they walked towards her she said "Follow me boys, glass shards is it? Hu, how did you manage that one?" she smiled at them "take a seat and tell me what I'm dealing with then"

Kurt sat but Blaine remained standing "Errmm…I cant sit….the glass is all up the back of me…" He trailed off looking embarrassed but the nurse just smiled and said

"Right, lets get your glass out first then shall we? If you would just remove your clothes and lye on the bed and Kurt and I will wait outside. You will find a sheet on the ben already" She smiled again and gestured to Kurt who followed her before she closed the curtain around Blaine.

"So what were you two getting up to that went so badly wrong then?" But she didn't look angry; on the contrary she looked rather amused.

"We were unpacking box's and a faulty disco ball fell from the ceiling" He grinned at he surprised expression "It would have been more fun if we had been mucking around"

The nurse gave him an incredulous look then smiled again "Well that's a first I have to admit. How come he was more injured?"

"He pushed me against a wall and out the way, otherwise it would have crushed me" as he said this he couldn't help but smile and blush at the memory of what had happened next.

"Well then, it looks like I am to treat a hero tonight" She said as they heard Blaine call that he was ready from inside "Normally I would ask you to wait outside, but I think tonight is a special circumstance, don't you?" She winked and opened the curtain.

Blaine was lying completely naked with just a sheet covering his ass as they both entered, Kurt didn't know where to look and he was reminded fleetingly of the only other time he had seen Blaine naked on that first morning when he had got out the shower.

"Right then Kurt here has filled me in on our hero situation here and so he is allowed to stay for moral support" Blaine smiled and sopped himself up on his elbows "this is going to sting a bit, and maybe a little awkward for you. Just remember I do this sort of thing all the time and with much older and fatter guys than you"

Blaine laughed "I will use that as my constellation then"

She got out some lethal looking tweezers and began to scan Blaine's legs "I tell you the worst thing is when old men get an erection" The boys both laughed and made faces "Yeah exactly…I can just about deal with drunk young guys because they can't really control themselves but when it's a guy my father's age….EW!" She smiled at the boys who were again laughing and making faces of disgust.

"Well you shouldn't have that problem with me don't worry- ouch fuck that hurts!" And he screwed up his eyes and grabs for Kurt's hands blindly.

"There we go, my god that was a big bit of glass! Okay hold still here's another bit" she put her tongue between her teeth and began to attempt to pull it out as gently as possible.

Kurt held Blaine's hand tight and just as Blaine has done to him earlier he brought his hand to his lips and kissed it "Come on it will be a relief when this is all over wont it?"

"Yeah" Breathed Blaine squeezing Kurt's had as the nurse pulls out a fourth piece of glass from Blaine's leg "Then we can go back to our dorm and we can just sleep-ow, ow, ow, ow!"

"okay I am going to take the sheet of now, and then we can do you back after then it's all done"

The room was silent for a few minutes minus Blaine's little grunts of paint every now and again then the nurse said "Would you mind standing up? Its easier to get at the glass in your back if you are, but because of the whole erection thing it's become standard to get patients to lie down"

"Yeah okay, but what makes me suddenly do different?" He said reaching for his boxers

"Well I am going to go out on a limb here and say you two are gay?" She said in a matter of fact voice with a tiny smile on her face.

Kurt laughed and said "What gave us away? Was it the shared room or the whole holding hands and me kissing his hand thing?"

"I'm going to say a mixture?" chipped in Blaine as he turned away and got up to put his boxers on.

She laughed and said "Stand. Now." Blaine grinned and turned to face Kurt; he took his hands and leant his forehead against his. After a while all the glass was gone from Blaine and the nurse gave them both a quick check up before letting them go and wishing them good luck.

"She was lovely" Kurt sighed as he leant against Blaine's shoulder on the taxi ride back to the school.

"She was wasn't she? I am glad it was her and not some old bore" He mumbled tracing patterns into Kurt's arm and holding him close to him.

XXXX

A while later the cab driver woke the boys up at the school with a grumpy "At least some of us can sleep tonight" They paid him and stumbled sleepily to their dorm.

Blaine began to strip of the moment they got into the room "You have seen me naked more than clothed today" He joked as he pulled over an old t-shirt and rolled into bed"

"You sleep in boxers most nights anyway, it was only one less layer" Kurt laughed as he pulled on his own t-shirt but unlike Blaine he pulled on bottoms too.

"Good point actually. I no longer have to worry that you might find it awkward that I'm just in boxers. You know why?" He grinned and pulled Kurt on top of him.

Blaine shook his head and smiled straddling Blaine and leaning into him.

"Because you kissed me back" He said shortly, smiling at the blush that was creeping into Kurt's cheeks.

"So I did" He leant in and placed and small kiss' on Blaine's lips before pulling away and saying softly "Does that mean I don't have to be embarrassed either?" He winked

"I think it does" With this Blaine removed Kurt's top and kissed his chest receiving a soft sigh from Kurt. He kissed his torso a few more times and them Kurt murmured

"We might as well be wearing the same amount of clothes…just to make it fare"

Kurt ducked his head and kissed Blaine, and Blaine worked his hands down Kurt's sides and slid Kurt's bottoms of so he too was left with only boxers on. Kurt pushed Blaine down so he was laying down and grinded softly up against him before leaning down and kissing him lightly.

"Mmmm I can tell this sharing a bed thing is going to be ncie" moaned Blaine quietly as he gripped Kurt's hips.


	13. Chapter 13

MY ACCOUNT IS FIXED! It all went tits up and I was being hacked by someone writing Star Trek fiction…I mean really, star trek? Anyway, I did set up another sight and post a few more chapters there but it wasn't getting much reaction. But I am finally back on KlaineLovexxx so all is well once again Lets hope there are no more cock ups shall we?

XXXXX

"Blaine get out of the fucking shower already! You know how long it takes me to get ready for anything, and today is even worse because we will be out in public not just around school! Coommeeee onnnn! The girls want to meet in half an hour! I take about-" Kurt ranted through the door of their shared steamy bathroom as the door opened and Blaine cut through Kurt's sentence with a grin.

"You take about three hours in the shower and I take ten to fifteen minutes so it figures that I should go first" He grinned at Kurt's mutinous face "Plus, as you are the guy who almost stole _all_ my innocence last night I should get first dibs" He winked and dodged Kurt's comb that was thrown at him.

"Oh let it drop, will you? Excuse me for being concerned about pressuring you into being actively gay when you have only just come out to me!" Kurt looked angry but couldn't help but smile at the grin that had spread across Blaine's face at his words.

"Actively gay, hu?" Blaine said in a mocking voice before receiving a hit on the arm from Kurt as he turned and slammed the bathroom door. "Awww come on baby, you know I am only kidding" Blaine leant against the door frame fake simpering "If you had just agreed to get into the shower with me in the first place we wouldn't be having this argument"

The door opened and Kurt appeared dressed only in a towel around his waist and glowered at Blaine, his hand on his hip "Aww you look so sexy when you're angry" Blaine grinned pulling Kurt into him. Kurt pouted but then smiled and put his arms around his neck before leaning in and kissing him slowly

"You're still not getting into my shower"

"Aw you're so mean!" Blaine moaned as Kurt giggled and shut the door on Blaine "Fine I will get ready and then just let the others in so they can nag at you to beautify yourself faster"

Kurt's voice floated through the door just audible above the shower "If you do that, I will ignore you all day"

"Sorry what did you say? I can't hear you. Oh yeah, that's right isn't it… if the others come in they will see you half-dressed and minus the famous beauty raceme! Shock horror! I'm sure you wouldn't think much of that now would you…." Kurt gave a short laugh from inside the bathroom and Blaine waited a while before saying "Of course if you let me in your shower…then I wouldn't get the chance to let the others in….so you would be spared the embarrassment of-"

"SHUT IT ANDERSON!" yelled Kurt "You are still not getting in my shower!"

Blaine laughed too himself and collapsed backwards onto his bed reminiscing about the night before. Kurt and he had spent the night laughing, making out and playing strip poker -Kurt hadn't been sure this game was meant to be played with only two people, but had cheered up when Blaine lost spectacularly and ended up completely naked. That had been one fun night, and no matter what Kurt said, he even looked beautiful when he was exhausted from only two hours sleep. The night terrors had stayed away too and Blaine felt proud knowing that he was the one who could protect Kurt, even if it was just from himself.

"Well sometimes I go out by myself" Blaine sang as he got to his feet and when to his wardrobe

"and I look across the water " He opened the door and began to lazily pick out a clean and pressed shirt, a clean and pressed pair of trousers, a clean and pressed blazer, a clean and pressed tie and finally a clean and not so pressed pair of boxers.

"and I think of all the things, what you're doing- and in my head I paint a picture" Blaine dropped the towel from around his waist and began to dance around the room.

"Cause since I've come on home- well my bodies been a mess" He danced over to his ipod and put it on shuffle. Blaine grinned at his own moment of stupidness before pulling on his boxers and his clean, pressed outfit. His mother had insisted that as he was her son he had to have everything looking perfect for the parents.

XXX

An hour later- "Come on Kurt we were meant to start everything half an hour ago!"- the two boys, Caitlin, Emily and Becks were all but running into town.

"You. Are. Such. A. Ballbag. Kurt!" Becks breathed as they all skidded along the rain soaked roads towards the village.

"No, I think you mean he sucks ballbags" Laughed Emily

"Ew! That was a low blow!" giggled Becks as Kurt tried to flick Emily. She only wiggled her eyebrows at him and Becks yelled "And that's not an innuendo!"

Everyone laughed as they slowed down near the shops. "Right" Blaine sighed, sounding as if he never wanted to run again "We each have a list of things we need to get, and thanks to Kurt we are a half hour behind schedule" He winked at Kurt who glowered back "All the parents are arriving at six and its ten thirty now, that should be just about enough time but I think we should split up. Scooby, shaggy and Velma, you go that way and search for items, Daphne and I will go this way"

"Why am I Daphne? Kurt Said put out "I may be camp, but I'm not quite drag queen standard"

"Hey don't complain! He looked at me and Em when he said Shaggy and Scooby" laughed Caitlin

"Plus" Piped up Becks "You are fabulous, having a thing with Fred, and are a fashion diva. Perfect fit" She grinned and Kurt blushed and smiled at Blaine who took his hand before looking at the list and setting off down a nearby lane.

"How fitting! The first item on the list is cookies" Laughed Caitlin "Perfect for Shaggy and Scooby's munchies"

"come on, if we don't get back in time Clara will kill us all. Who put that bitch in charge anyway?"

XXXXX

Two hours later The Mystery Gang all had a major sense of daja vu as they stood panting in the entrance hall of their school out of breath from running all the way from town.

"Why, oh why is our school on such a bloody big hill" Emily groaned clutching at a stitch in her side

"Just to spite us" Kurt mumbled as he adjusted his soaking wet hair, that had been, up until moments before, perfect "That's the same reason the heavens decided to open up and rain on us"

"Spiteful bitches" Caitlin said darkly before straightening up and beginning to walk towards the hall.

"WAIT! Stop right there" Came a dry voice from the staircase "What time do you call this?"

They all turned to look at the much hated form of Clara who was standing imperiously with one and on her hip, and a blue clipboard in the other. St-Young and Lucy stood one step above her glaring down at them all. Both the girls had decided to side with Clara when the divide had appeared all those weeks ago, and they now hated their old friends.

"I told you to be back at 12:20, it is now 12:34" She said glancing down at her watch "This is not acceptable. Go and get changed all of you and then go help in the hall. I expect you there in ten minutes" With that she and her cronies disappeared off into the hall without a backwards glance.

"Bitches" Said Blaine

"Who the fuck does she think she is?" Becks said incredulously

"She thinks she is a know it all whore who can boss us around. That's who" Kurt said glaring at the door Clara had gone through

"I am going to kill here one of these days" Caitlin mused lightly

"I'll help" chirruped Emily as she began to walk towards their dorms "Come on we have to be back in" She glanced down at her watch in a mimic of Clara "8:02 minutes"

XXXX

OOOO Clara is back in the picture….. That wasn't a great chapter but I think it added more to the characters dynamics


	14. Chapter 14

Warning: I have written this story as if finn is still alive (R.I.P Cory)

XXXXX

His eyes fluttering open Kurt returned the soft kiss Blaine was using to wake him up, and smiled. Blaine's eye were always bright in the morning despite his sleepy manner, and they always made Kurt's heart beat a little faster "Mmmm…." Kurt whispered gently "That is never going to get old"

Blaine shifted his position so he was on top of Kurt before leaning down and kissing him softly once more "This may not get old, but we will if we spend any longer in bed"

Kurt's eyes flew open and he sat up, causing Blaine to grab at him to prevent himself from falling out of bed. This however backfired and Kurt was pulled off along with Blaine onto the cold wooden floor "ouch….now that I hope we don't have to go through again" grumbled Kurt getting up of the dishevelled looking Blaine "what time is it? Drat its now too late to do my beauty raceme" He said glancing at the clock on the side "I suppose I should get in the shower" Kurt was half way towards the bathroom when he stopped.

"Blaine…? Are you okay?" Kurt walked back and stood over the handsome, and rather dazed looking Blaine, who still lay in the same position he had landed in "Okay, Blaine blinking slowly isn't a proper reply" Kurt nudged Blaine's bare torso with his foot "Blaine….you are starting to creep me out…I'm not _that_ heavy am I?" Kurt cocked his head to one side and smirked at Blaine's tangled mess of curls "If you get up now you can get in my shower"

Blaine sat up slowly and grinned at Kurt "Oh look at that! What a miraculous recovery!" Kurt laughed his voice dripping in sarcasm

"Does this mean I can still get into your shower?" Blaine said hopefully getting to his feet as clumsily as Kurt had done moments before "Because I am sure I can make it worth your while" He winked and brushed past Kurt as he moved towards the bathroom.

"I don't know about tha…" But Kurt stopped as Blaine turned to give him a smouldering look before taking off his boxers and continuing into the bathroom. Kurt stood there with his mouth hanging open with tingles running up and down his body "…Oh god yes…"

A sharp rap on the door interrupted Kurt's thoughts and he looked longingly between the bathroom where he could hear Blaine starting the shower, and then the door where he could see a solid shadow waiting for him outside. "Oh for fucks sake" Kurt muttered striding the few steps to the door. He flung it open and came face to shoulder with Finn.

"Little bro!" said Finn happily, engulfing Kurt in his arms, before stepping back and looking confused "Why are you just in your boxers? It's like 8am…that's not like you…?"

Before Kurt could come up with some witty and sarcastic retort Rachael came bounding up to the open door and squealed "KUUURRTTTT! It's been too long!" she too hugged the now even more shocked Kurt before stepping back to join Finn in staring "Isn't it a bit late to be not dressed? You are meant to be inviting us all in at half past"

"Err…hi you two…yeah I know, I overslept...not to be rude or anything but, uh…why are you here?" Kurt mused dumbly as he massaged the back of his neck awkwardly. He was very aware that a naked Blaine was waiting for him in the next room, and might appear at any second.

"Now I don't think that is the best way to welcome us after we travelled all this way to see you" Rachel huffed looking putout

"Yeah man, not a great way to say hi after a whole term" Finn looked half amused as he gazed between Rachel and Kurt.

"I know I'm sorry…It's just…you said it. I am meant to be letting you guys in soon-ish. I just wasn't expecting you, that's all" He gave a reassuring smile at the both of them

"Oh well, that's fine then" Rachel grinned "We can just sit on your bed while you get ready" And she marched past Kurt into his dorm.

"Sorry bro" Finn smiled before lumbering after Rachel and perching himself on the bed that was never used.

Rachel however was standing in the middle of the room spinning slowly on the spot. "What _are_ you doing?" Kurt groaned as Rachel looked suspiciously at the bed both he and Blaine shared.

"Theres another boy living in here…" She said slowly

"Don't be stupid!" Finn Laughed "We are in an all-girls school"

"But there is two of everything! And it smells like another boy, not like Kurt" She turned and gave the blushing Kurt and evil smile "Who else are you living with, Kurt?"

Kurt shifted slightly so he was covering the entrance to the bathroom and gave his best shot at giving Rachel his classic 'bitch please' look "It's the headmaster's son. He goes here too…not for the same reason" Kurt added quickly as Rachel's eyes lit up "Calm it okay?"

"ooooo whats he called?" Rachel pushed as her boyfriend stared with his mouth slightly open "Is he good looking? And gay? Or straight? Or a bit of both? That's always hot"

"What is this? 20 questions?" Kurt said defensively. Too defensively, he saw Rachel's eyes brighten as she realised the truth.

"He IS gay! Oh Kurt this is brilliant! You need to get with him! Please?" Rachel had walked forward a few paces and was now almost jumping with excitement.

Before Kurt could reply Blaine's voice floated through the bathroom door "Have you finally cracked? It sounds as if you're talking to people babe. You know I won't be associated with you if you have gone mad. Just remember that it's all in your-" Blaine flung open the door and steam billowed out. When it cleared slightly it was to reveal Blaine to be completely naked "Head…" His face fell as he caught sight of the others all looking at him in shock "Shit!" and he ducked away from the door only to reappear a second later with a towel wrapped around his waist "Er….hi..I'm Blaine…" He laughed awkwardly at the three silent people in front of him and added "Thank god for the steam from the shower, eh?"

There was hardly a time for an awkward pause before Rachel had regained her voice and was bounding forwards grinning and holding out her hand "Hi Blaine! I'm Rachel! Finn's girlfriend"

Blaine smiled sheepishly and shook her hand before glancing towards Finn "ah, yeah, Finn…right… Kurt did tell me about you" He walked forwards and extended his hand to the still gawping Finn.

"Er…yeah…Blaine…cool…I'm Finn…" He shook hands with Blaine who then stepped back and stood next to Kurt. "So you two….your like, together?" He motioned between them still looking stunned

Both Kurt and Blaine turned pink before Blaine looked at Kurt for confirmation and nodded slowly "In a manner of speaking"

"My god you two make a hot couple" Rachel said, gawping as the soaking wet Blaine clad only in a towel, who was brushing the hand of Kurt who, in turn, only wore his boxers.

"RACHEL!" Kurt and Finn said together, both equally as embarrassed

"What? I'm not related to either of you guys! I can say that" she laughed "Plus I have two gay Dads so I am completely cool with everyth-"

Finn, who seemed to have got some sense together at last piped up "I think we better be going, Kurt and Blaine need to get ready for today Rachel"

With that he got up and all but dragged her out the room by her hand as she cried cheerily "Bye guys! See ya in a bit"

Blaine turned and gave the mortified Kurt and small smile "So" He wrapped his arms around his waist and pulled Kurt to him "That" Blaine kissed Kurt's shoulder "Was" he kissed the base of his neck "The" he kissed right under Kurt's ear "fabled" He kissed Kurt's jaw "Finn and Rachel" Blaine kissed Kurt on the lips softly and then smiled at him "They seem nice. Though Rachel did gawp at the bits of me only you are allowed to gawp at"

Both boys giggled before Kurt said "The only problem is, this should make you meeting my dad even more interesting than it was already going to be"

"Oh it will be fiinnnneee" Blaine said with a brave stab at nonchalance "Parents love me"

"Oh and one more thing" Kurt said pulling away and walking into the bathroom "We no longer have time to do what I had planned in the shower" He winked and closed the door on Blaine's crestfallen face.

xxxxx


End file.
